S'Assumer Fait de Nous des Crétins
by Litany Riddle
Summary: TRADUCTION. OS. Tout ce que vous pensez savoir est faux. Et tout ce que Hutch pensait savoir est également faux...


**Titre Original:** Assume Makes an Ass of You and Me

**Auteurs: Rebelcat** et **Elizabeth Helena**

**Rating: **PG

**Gen or Slash:** Gen, et croyez-nous, vous serez reconnaissants que nous n'ayons pas pris la route du Slash.

**Catégorie: **Humor, Canon versus Fanon, Satire

**Traducteur et bêtalectrice:** **Litany Riddle** et **Ishtar205**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont... certainement pas à nous, et l'histoire est aux auteurs.

**Résumé****:** Tout ce que vous pensez savoir est faux.

* * *

**_S'Assumer Fait de Nous des Crétins._ **

Hutch a toujours tenu certaines choses à propos de Starsky pour acquises. Jusqu'à cette nuit sombre et orageuse, quand Starsky a révélé qu'en fait, il n'était pas juif.

« Mais tu possède une Menora, » dit Hutch, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

« Hey, j'ai juste pensé que si une bougie était sexy, huit ferait de moi un tombeur certifié. » Starsky posa ses coudes sur le dos du canapé et prit un petit air satisfait.

« Et l'Étoile de David sur ta voiture à Noël ? » Hutch n'était pas habitué à vivre dans le mensonge, malgré le fait d'avoir été cruellement trompé sur beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il est entré à la fac avec une bourse sportive, et ses notes sont un secret qu'il a juré de ne jamais partager avec personne.

« J'ai acheté le « Kit de Décoration de Vacances » de K-Mart, » expliqua Starsky. « Il y avait toutes sortes de choses. C'est aussi là que j'ai eu cette statue de gros gars que je garde sous mon lit. »

« Tu veux dire le Bouddha. » D'un autre côté, Hutch appréciait beaucoup corriger Starsky. Ça le faisait se sentir intelligent.

« Ouais, et tu n'as jamais supposé que j'étais bouddhalogiste, maintenant si ? »

« Bouddhiste, » dit Hutch d'un ton assuré. Ah, ça c'était la vie !

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur moi, » demanda Starsky, semblant intéressé.

L'alarme interne d'Hutch se mit immédiatement à hurler. C'était dangereux. S'il n'avançait pas prudemment il pouvait encore tomber à côté de la vérité. Il décida de tabler sur l'évidence, quelque chose qui était, qui devait absolument être vrai à propos de Starsky. « Tu étais dans l'armée, » dit-il.

« Faux ! »

« Écoute, je sais que beaucoup de gens se montrent insensibles face aux vétérans du Vietnam, mais tu n'as pas à me cacher ça. » Hutch était fier de sa sensibilité. Ses ex-épouses mormones, Nancy, Vanessa et Cinnamon l'avaient souvent complimenté en disant qu'il était l'homme le plus sensible du monde, et il était parfaitement sûr que seule Nancy était sarcastique quand elle disait ça.

« J'ai été appelé, mais mes pieds plats m'ont rendu inapte. » Starsky fronça les sourcils vers ses orteils.

« Tu n'as pas les pieds plats ! »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je porte des baskets tout le temps ? » Starsky agita ses pieds vers Hutch.

« Parce que tu es un rustaud ? » Puis encore une fois, Hutch pensa que si Vanessa avait réellement pensé ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de sa sensibilité, pourquoi lui avait-elle défoncé le crâne avec une poêle à frire en fonte immédiatement après cette déclaration ?

« Rien ne peux battre les Adidas bleues pour ce qui est de la voûte plantaire et du confort supérieur. Starsky admira ses pieds pendant un long moment, avant d'ajouter, « Avoir les pieds plats n'est pas si mal. J'ai vraiment une démarche sexy quand je roule des mécaniques avec ces trucs aux pieds.

« Mais tu n'aurais pas pu être pris à l'académie de police avec les pieds plats ! » Argua Hutch.

Après tout, il avait eu du mal à rentrer dans la police avec son diabète de type deux, suite logique des années passées en tant que Mormon polygame de 150 kilos Et maintenant qu'il songeait à ça, Cinnamon non plus ne pouvait pas avoir pensé les belles choses qu'elle avait dites, considérant qu'elle avait aidé Van et Nancy à porter son corps inconscient dehors, sous la pluie, après qu'elles aient décidé toutes les trois de mettre un terme à leur mariage.

« Uh uh. » Starsky secoua la tête. « Les conseillers municipaux de Bay City ont forcé le chef de la Police à modifier les règles après 1967. Ils ont dit que juger les gens sur des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer n'était pas cool et était parfaitement débile en plus.

Hutch fronça les sourcils. Ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait été pris à l'Académie de Police en dépit de ses occasionnelles et incontrôlables crises de colère et ses hallucinations au sujet d'avoir été Scout Marin à Duluth. Toutefois, Hutch était persuadé qu'il équilibrait convenablement son taux de sucre quotidien dans le sang par ses jeûnes et ses régimes, maintenant.

Cependant, il n'était pas convaincu que Starsky disait la vérité sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été dans l'armée. « Mais si tu n'étais pas dans l'armée, comment as-tu appris à manipuler les grenades et les fusils automatiques ? »

Starsky sembla soudain embarrassé. « Mon père, » admit-il tranquillement.

« Bien sûr, » soupira Hutch. « Parce que ton père était un flic. »

Starsky ne répondit pas. L'expression sur son visage rappelait quelqu'un souffrant d'une sévère indigestion, mais Hutch attribua ça au chagrin. « Son nom était Michael Starsky et il a été abattu, non ? Je sais tout à propos de ton père. »

Hutch avait toujours regretté de n'avoir jamais connu son propre père. « Hutchinson » avait été la meilleur estimation de sa mère, mais elle n'avait jamais été certaine de sa paternité.

« Tu as raison pour la partie sur la mort, » dit Starsky d'une voix étranglée.

Finalement Hutch avait eu raison à propos de quelque chose ! Il aurait dû se sentir mieux, sauf que... « Juste la partie sur la mort ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Mon père, Bill Starsky, était homme de main, il travaillait pour Joe Durniak. »

« Un homme de main ? »

« Musclé, » clarifia Starsky. « Un casseur de jambes. Le type le plus violent que tu ais jamais rencontré. »

« Mais il a été abattu, non ? » Hutch avait peine à imaginer le père de Starsky en brute.

Starsky qui regardait le plafond d'un air excessivement concentré : « Nan. Il a essayé de changer de carrière, avant. »

Quelque chose d'un peu plus reconnaissable s'installa dans le monde d'Hutch. « Il a essayé de se ranger ! »

Starsky fronça les sourcils vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné cette idée ? Non, il a décidé de devenir une mule. Il a essayé de se fourrer seize préservatifs pleins de cocaine dans le cul.

Hutch était sans voix.

« Bien sûr ça n'a pas été joli joli quand ils ont tous cassés sur le parquet de notre cuisine. » Starsky secoua la tête. « Ses derniers mots pour moi avant de mourir ont été : ' Robot ! Bleu !' »

« Robot, bleu ? »

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre, » avoua Starsky. « Heureusement ma maman est une médium. Vraiment célèbre, aussi. Tu as entendu parler de l'Incroyable Natasha ? Elle a fait partie du cirque Barnum et Bailey pendant quelques temps. »

Hutch secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, » expliqua Starsky, « Elle a dit que les robots étaient, heu... symboliques du système, n'est-ce pas ? L'Homme. Et le bleu est la couleur d'un uniforme de police. Alors elle a dit que je ferais mieux de devenir flic ou il hanterait mon cul. »

« Ta mère à l'air d'une très gentille femme, » déclara Hutch, essayant de dire quelque chose de neutre.

Starsky sembla scandalisé. « Si elle était une très gentille femme, tu crois que je vivrais à l'autre bout du continent ? »

« Mais tu l'appelles chaque semaine ! »

« C'est juste pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en tête de descendre pour une visite. » Starsky frissonna. « Crois-moi, nous ne voulons pas ça ! »

C'en était trop. Hutch ne pourrait pas supporter de se tromper à propos de quoique que ce soit d'autre. Encore un mot, et Starsky allait lui dire que ses bouclettes étaient en réalité une permanente. « Bon, » dit-il. « C'est ton tour. »

« Hein ? »

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de moi, » dit Hutch.

Pour la première fois ce soir là, Starsky sembla tracassé. « Hum. Tu as mal au dos ? »

« Mal au dos ? » Hutch était surpris. En dépit de tous ses nombreux malheurs médicaux depuis les jours de lutte au collège, son dos ne lui avait jamais causé de problèmes. Bien sûr, atterrir à plat dos sur les capots de voiture chaque semaine le laissait occasionnellement un peu douloureux, mais c'était parfaitement compréhensible. « Pourquoi j'aurais mal au dos ? »

« Je pensais juste que tu avais mal, » répondit Starsky. « De la même façon que j'ai toujours supposé que tu étais un WASP, White Anglo-Saxon Protestant. »

Se penchant au-dessus du canapé, Hutch sourit largement. Ça allait devenir amusant...

« Ma mère, » dit Hutch. « Est Juive. »

_**Fin.**_


End file.
